This invention was conceived in response to a problem that exists in the hobby of card collecting, although the problem is felt in any situation where filed items are kept. The problem is in maintaining an orderly collection and storage of cards. A card collector will find that he has amassed a large quantity of cards; in order to efficiently retrieve his cards from time to time he must have an orderly system for storing those cards. Specially sized boxes have been developed, for instance in the area of baseball card collecting, that conform to the particular dimensions of the card. This enables the collector to store his cards in a manner as he would for any other filing system.
The problem still exists however, if the cards are not secured down in the box. If the box is upended, the cards will be strewn about and the collector's orderly filing system will be disrupted; thus, his painstaking task of organizing the cards must by repeated. In view of the heightened interest in card collecting, it is important that a collector have ready access to any particular card at any given time. Therefore, features like that in a conventional file drawer, such as back stops, are needed in card boxes. However, many card boxes are constructed of simple material and can not incorporate the usual hardware of file drawers that comprise back stops.
There exist, in the prior art, file stops which are added to drawers and the like which help to hold up files, but they usually require pre-existing grooves in the sides of the drawers, or hang over the edge of the drawers. These are inefficient and cumbersome and are inappropriate for use with card boxes.
Therefore, there exists a need for a file stop for holding cards securely in card boxes that is inexpensive and simple in construction. It is desirable that such a file stop be an independent article so that it could be readily inserted and removed from the file box as required.